1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring diagram pocket for a switchboard cabinet essentially comprising a panel, the edges of which along its two vertical sides and its bottom are bent with multiple right angles forming abutment sections which extend at a distance from and parallel to the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wiring diagram pockets are, as a rule, fixedly secured to the inside of the switchboard cabinet door, it having been proposed heretofore that they are secured to the inside of the door by means of their abutment sections. This type of fixed attachment of the wiring diagram pocket has the disadvantage that the inside of the switchboard door cabinet, which frequently has perforated bars for holding various structural elements and structural assemblies, and the like, is no longer freely available.
It is also known to provide the abutment sections of the wiring diagram pocket with self-adhesive tape so as to enable the wiring diagram pocket to be attached to any location on the inside of the switchboard cabinet door. However, this type of fastening has frequently been unsatisfactory and the wiring diagram pocket has become detached from the door.